Five Nights At Freddy's: The Long Road Home
by SilverLightSpeed
Summary: Nearly 31 years ago, Freddy Fazbear's closed it's doors and Mike Schmidt left his dark past behind. Now, he's been mistaken for Michael Afton, a mistake that forces him to get as far away as possible from everything he's known. But when his car breaks down right in front of where Fazbear's Fright once stood , he's forced to return home. But the real Michael Afton is hunting him.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge:**

* * *

My name is Mike Schmidt. Nearly 31 years ago, I took a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, because I was desperate and even though the pay sucked I needed something. It might surprise you that it was the most engaging job I've ever had.

Maybe it's not fair that I only worked five nights there and don't even want to look at pictures remotely related to the brand. Ah, the hell with it. I nearly died more times than I can count. I think it's more than fair. After the restaurant was closed and news about what was really happening there was released to the public, I became famous in a way. A lot of people knew my name, and let's just say money wasn't near as much of a worry.

Then they found out about another man who was connected to all of this. It's hard to explain. His name was Michael Afton and we had some similarities. A lot, in fact. He was even in another Fazbear establishment, a 'sister location' if you will. He was tied to horrible things that had caused this nightmare to begin. People began to think he was me. There seemed to be no way to convince them otherwise. So I left all of this behind and drove far away in a car that met a sad fate.

What I'm trying to say is...

It's been almost 31 years since I've set foot in any location even remotely related to the Fazbear brand.

I had no interest in finding out what happened at the older locations, and even less interest in why Fazbear's Fright burnt to the ground.

But now my car's broke down and I'm stuck right in front of where Fazbear's Fright used to stand. The newspapers missed somthing. That Springtrap creature- it escaped. You can even see it on the paper.

I need to get back home. And fast. Springtrap can't be far away. And you know what's worse?

I think Springtrap is Michael Afton.

If he kills me, they'll think Michael Afton is dead. He'll be free, at least for a while.

I can't risk hitching a ride with anyone, really. I'm miles and miles away from home, and this is going to take several nights. I don't want to return home, but then again, what choice do I have?

It'll take me multiple nights and a lot of survival skills. But I've survived multiple terrifying nights before.


	2. The First Night

**Reviews:**

 **From: LoveandEdify**

 _It's pretty well written._

 _I'm not a huge FNAF fan though, not because it's scary, but it's not exactly my cup of tea._

 _Other than that though, great job so far._

 **Thanks! FNAF is like any other franchise, some people like it, some people don't. It's normal.**

* * *

 **From: FanficLovingPerson**

 _Good luck surviving against Springtrap Mike... You're gonna need it_

 **Absolutely :)**

 **I don't think Mike would have been fond of the FNAF 3 layout, what with no doors and all.**

* * *

Here's what I know about Michael Afton.

The sister establishment to the Freddy Fazbear brand was called Circus Baby's Pizza World. Maybe it's just me, but that name isn't very catchy. Like I said, I try to stay away from anything related to the brand. But if I recall correctly, Circus Baby's had gas leak issues and never opened it's doors to the public. That and there was also apparently an underground factory. What Michael was doing down there is anyone's guess, and frankly I don't care to know. But what I do know is that there was something- practically a someone- who tricked Michael and escaped in his body.

When the police found out, they called it 'innard'. One newspaper error later and everyone's calling it 'Ennard'. Ennard's presence in Michael caused his skin to turn a sickening shade of purple before Michael- er- expelled Ennard from his body. Somehow he survived, and, considering all the pictures of Springtrap I've seen show exposed patches of decayed purple flesh, I'm pretty sure it's Michael in there. You don't exactly have to be Sherlock Homes to come to that conclusion.

I'm sure Michael would like nothing more than for me to die, to get him off the hook. He'll be looking for me, no doubt. It won't take him long to figure out I'm here. Look around at this whole area. It's evacuated. Because Springtrap is still here, roaming. Trying to hide. The police even suspected Michael as Springtrap, but for some reason my life story fit better. Maybe if I could lead Springtrap to the police...

I pull out a pulled pork sandwich and a cheap bottle of beer from the trunk of my car. Before anything else, I need to eat. The sandwich is good, the booze tastes like crap. I think I deserve better given the circumstances I've been through. Then again, it was me who just _had_ to buy the different liquor instead of what I knew was the good stuff. If I ever make it to the store again, I'll know better.

About my plans to lead Springtrap to the cops...

It'll be hard to even set foot near an officer without hearing "You're Michael Afton! Stop!"

But they think I was in Springtrap, and that I somehow escaped. They're idiots, really. Plenty of people know Springtrap is still around.

If they see us in the same place, I'm confident this will end. I bet they could even capture Springtrap. Although for Springtrap to follow me, he needs to see me first. Then I'm going to need to evade him for days, while still keeping him on my trail. He's not going to want to be out in a highly-populated area. At the risk of my own life, I'm going to need to lead him through some places that have creeped my out for years.

"I'm getting too old for this crap."

I turn on my car lights as bright as I can, trying to spot any sign of a golden suit. I see what looks like broken ears in the distance. They're moving closer, that's for sure. They're tall ears. That's definitely him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

I wave as high as I can. I don't know how fast he can run. I hope my estimate is at least close to correct, or else I'm dead.

Time to find out, I suppose.

He breaks into a run just as I do. I make sure to grab the supplies from my car before I pick up too much speed. I've kept in good shape, and so I'm a pretty fast runner.

Unfortunately, so is he.

I duck under a metal bar, shining a flashlight I packed at him. He covers his eyes, and I take cover behind a wall. I've irritated him. He picks up speed, running straight past me. Looking down, I notice a hammer. I don't know how it got there, but I'm grateful as hell. I throw it at Springtrap, hitting him on the back of the head. He collapses, and so instead of running away like a coward, I stand my ground, pick the hammer back up, and run away like a coward.

"Hey, ya big ugly bucket o' bolts! Why don't you stay down while I call the authorities, huh?"

He stands up. That comment got him.

I break into a run again, once again blinding him with my flashlight. But on his way past me, he knocks me to the ground and continues running. Now I have no idea where he is.

And it's not like he's going to stop looking for me.

I enter the nearest building and stay there. It's getting late and one of these hours I'm going to need to sleep, like it or not. I can't stay awake forever. I'm terrified to even close my eyes, but I grab my hammer and the rest of my supplies and lock the doors. And the windows.

All the lights are off here. There are no security cameras. My curiosity gets the better of me and I break open the cash register. There's definitely money in it. Considering it's going to get looted one way or another, I take the cash and stuff it into a bag. It's stealing, sure, but it's stealing from someone who probably isn't alive, and even if they are, they're not coming back here. Now I've got something to buy supplies with. At least I'm taking the money for a good cause- getting rid of Springtrap.

I _have_ to sleep. There's no way around it. So I find the most comfortable place I can and lay there until there's nothing I can do to stop my eyes from closing.

 _Tomorrow is another day..._


	3. Day One

Reviews:

 **From: FanficLovingPerson**

 _He'll hate all layouts. Fnaf 2 with ELEVEN or more animatronics out to get em with no doors and only a mask to save him. Fnaf 3 for obvious reasons, Fnaf 4 with WOOD doors and Sister Location because he dies either way and gets his body violated._

 **Now that I think about it, FNAF 1 is probably the 'best' layout. I personally also found that game to be the easiest of the series.**

* * *

Obviously, I wasn't hoping that Springtrap would find me and kill me in my sleep.

But that doesn't mean I'm much happier to wake up. Sure, I've got more energy and now cash, but I'm not very confident that I can just walk home without Springtrap seeing me, and I only have these buildings for protection. This time, there are no reinforced metal doors that I can control with the press of a button. There are no cameras to reveal where Springtrap is. And even though I've got a flashlight, without a battery replacement it won't last me a week. And where am I supposed to use this money? Sure, it's better with me than in a cash register that's practically a tomb, but every building around here's deserted, not just the one I'm hiding in. Oh yeah, and that too. I can't hide here forever. But that was already obvious.

I don't think I've ever been happier to see sunlight. It's beautiful, really. Funny how most people never appreciate the simple things in life until they're at the risk of losing them. I manage a slight laugh as I realize that I should be ashamed of myself. I've already been at that risk before. Maybe I really have forgotten. Doesn't matter now.

It's not just the spectacle of the sun's rays that brightens my mood. Now that it's bright, I can see clearly that I'm in some kind of mini-market, and it's stocked with fresh food, some decent soda, and- jackpot- one of my favorite beers. That bag of mine is becoming a survival goldmine. It's got weapons, cash, and now plenty of things to eat and drink. It's highly unlikely the authorities will ever figure out who took this stuff, but if they do, I don't even care if they throw me in prison. I'd gladly do the time knowing Springtrap was dealt with, and frankly I'm sure given my somewhat celebrity status, someone would get me outta there. But before I can turn him in, I gotta find ol' Springy again. He wouldn't be out in broad daylight, I'm sure of that. Considering I'm going to need to wait until the sun's rays once again depart my line of vision, I decide to formulate a plan. But something keeps bothering me.

The Fazbear company used to sell plush toys of all their characters. They were a popular collectible for kids and adults alike, and they were often praised for their 'cute' appearance.

All except the Spring Bonnie plush. It was noticeably inaccurate, and the company pulled it from further production due to it's disturbing appearance and 'finger trap' mouth. To make matters worse? There was a bad accident sometime in the 80's. From what I've heard, a kid got bitten who had an extreme fear of the animatronics. Kid loved the plush though. One of his friends had the Spring Bonnie one. It always creeped him out. Said he saw it move.

He also said something about a plush Fredbear, but that's a story for another day.

Now, this kid had bad nightmares, and sometimes he'd see that Spring Bonnie plush in his hallway. But when he described it to his doctors, it was noticeably less distorted than the versions of Freddy, Bonnie and the rest that haunted his dreams. And get this- before he died, his brother brought him his little plush friends to keep him company.

The kid kept asking where Plushtrap was, but no one knew who he was talking about or why. And unfortunately, the leading theory is that Plushtrap is real. It's not that surprising, really. We've seen possessed suits and puppets before, what makes a stuffed rabbit any different? And unfortunately, there's evidence supporting it. The most compelling piece of evidence was discovered about a year ago when several eyewitness accounts of Springtrap mentioned a oddly shaped silhouette that could be seen inside his torso. In case you don't know, Springtrap is full of enough holes to confuse even the best doctors as to how he's alive. If Plushtrap is hiding inside Springtrap somewhere- although I suppose the better word is somehow, because, I mean- _yuck_ , then I've got two of them to deal with.

I decide that my plan is going to be a simple one. I'll stay here and get some extra rest, and the next time I see Springtrap I'm going to find out if his little friend is real. The more that I think about it, the more that it sounds like a terrible idea. But I need to know everything- and everyone- I'm up against.

* * *

It's still early and I can't exactly sleep, and it doesn't take me long to get bored. There's nothing to do here. I grab a soda from my bag and drink it for some extra energy.

Then I run.

I run as fast as I can away from my shelter and straight out into the road. The sidewalk below me starts to become more even. I breath a sigh of relief as looking into the distance, I see what looks like people.

But as I get closer, I realize it's only a streetlight and a worn-down sign. But then something moves. Someone _is_ there. I can make out a few vague details.  
They're tall, and they have large ears. It doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out who's there.

But I can tell he hasn't seen me, so in what can either be thought of as remarkable bravery or remarkable stupidity- probably the latter- I reach into my bag, feel around for the hammer, grab it and charge at Springtrap like a freaking Jedi. I smack him over the head before he has time to react, and, resisting my gag reflex, I reach into his torso.

I could kill him right now. But that wouldn't accomplish anything.

Lost in my thoughts, I idle just long enough for a small hand to grab mine.

 _Oh, no._

* * *

 **So I wanted to include a FNAF 4 connection in here somewhere, and I thought what better way than to use Plushtrap from the FNAF 4 minigame? Just to clarify, in this story instead of just being a nightmare, Plushtrap is in the real world and possesed by a currently unknown spirit.**


End file.
